


I'd Do Anything For an A

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Math, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, domjolras, subtaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has private lessons at his teacher's house to improve his grades, which of course means he does whatever Enjolras wishes, usually naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Anything For an A

Grantaire swallowed nervously as he walked to Enjolras's home office, winding through the now familiar house. His body was tense and excited for what was to come but also dreading it. He really should've done those essays.

He knocked lightly on the door before stepping in, blushing as he looked at his teacher. "Good evening, professor."

Enjolras nodded curtly, his golden wavy hair in a loose ponytail, the only casual thing about his appearance. His military style red jacket was buttoned tightly, the only part of his shirt showing were the white cuffs sticking out at the end of his sleeves. "Are you ready for your lesson? I should hope you are, if you're going to keep showing up to my home for tutoring."

"Yes," breathed Grantaire, his blush spreading in contrast to Enjolras's pale, stoic face.

"Good. Sit." Enjolras gestured to the chair next to him at his desk. Grantaire obeyed and Enjolras picked up his backpack, pulling out a stack of papers and shuffling through them, glasses perched slightly down on his nose.

He really should've done those essays.

"Slacking again, I see. I know you read the assigned text, yet you did not bother to complete the assignment. It's twenty five strokes per essay, which brings your total to fifty. Here I was thinking I might actually grade something tonight."

"Sir, I'm sorry, if I could ju-"

"Hush!" Grantaire fell silent and Enjolras gave him a stern look. "When I require use of your mouth, I shall order it. Speak only when spoken to." 

"Yes sir."

Enjolras dropped the backpack on the floor and continued as though he hadn't noticed Grantaire hungrily lick his lips. "I'm going to drill you on your multiplication tables before i punish you. If you've been studying, you'll enjoy it."

"Yes sir."

"Stand up and bend over the desk."

Grantaire did as he was told and bit back a moan as Enjolras tugged his jeans and underwear down to his knees. He had no idea what Enjolras had meant that he would enjoy it, but he believed him.

He heard the soft snap of Enjolras pulling on a vinyl medical glove and twitched with a full moan when Enjolras's lubricated fingers gently massaged his hole. Grantaire parted his legs further as Enjolras's two fingers probed him and then both slid in, stretching Grantaire and ignoring his small gasp of pain.

Enjolras scissored his fingers mechanically, stretching Grantaire further without any time for him to recover and using his other hand to swat him hard when he tried to rock back onto Enjolras's fingers. "Stay still." 

"Yes sir." Enjolras worked him a minute more and pulled out to replace his fingers with a small vibrator.

"Pull your pants up and sit down." 

"Yes sir." Grantaire straightened up and obeyed, excitement coursing through him as Enjolras slowly paced back and forth in front of the desk. Enjolras held up a remote for the vibrator and clicked it up twice. Grantaire jumped and breathed heavily as he adjusted to the vibrations going right to his prostate.

"Something the matter?" asked Enjolras, tucking his hand with the remote into his pocket.

"No sir."

"Good. For every streak of three correct answers, I shall up the vibrator a notch. For one wrong answer, I'll bring it down. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

Grantaire was bad at math at the best of times but he'd really been working on it. He took a deep breath and tried to think of numbers as the toy buzzed inside of him. 

"Six times seven."

"Fourtytwo."

Grantaire was good at sevens since he'd worked the hardest on them. 

"Eight times nine."

"Seventy two." Digits of multiples of nine bellow ninety nine added up to nine, so that wasn't too bad.

"Six times eight."

"Uhhhhh- four, er-"

"Too slow." Enjolras turned the vibrator down and ignored Grantaire's whine. "Five times seven."

"Thirty five."

Grantaire got five more right in a row, but he wasn't sure if the higher setting was a blessing or a curse. He was rock hard but kept his hands politely folded behind his back, knowing that touching himself would result in severe punishment. 

"Thirteen times twelve."

"One hundred fifty six!" shouted Grantaire, having no idea how he knew it.

"Eleven times eleven."

"One hundred eleven, no fuck-"

Enjolras clicked the vibrator down and tutted. "Clearly positive reinforcement is good for you, but not too much, hm? Fifteen times eight."

"Shit-"

He clicked it down again and for the first time, smirked. "I don't recall "shit" being a number." 

Grantaire whimpered as Enjolras said, "Six times three."

"Eighteen."

Grantaire succeeded in getting six more right but let out a strangled gasp when Enjolras clicked the remote higher one question early. "Twenty one times fourteen."

The only response he got was a groan from Grantaire. "Pardon?"

"I can't work under these conditions!" Grantaire was flushed red and shaking, hard and a spot of come on his jeans. 

"Very well." Enjolras turned it off and Grantaire whined. "Our study session is over and I'm happy to say you've improved. I'll have to remember this method is effective." He paused and then ordered, "Strip." 

Grantaire shakily stood and undressed, feeling vulnerable and exposed and loving it. Enjolras eyed him up and down and nodded, satisfied. "I believe personal progression is achieved best through the ability to have freedom within restraint. Choices. So..." He came to stand close to Grantaire, so close he could kiss him without extending his neck. "I can have you over my desk, bent in half over my chair, or on my knee," he whispered. "Which one?"

"I enjoy the intimacy of being over your knee, but I think I deserve to take my punishment over whichever piece of furniture you like."

Enjolras nodded. Grantaire had to use all of his self restraint not to kiss him as he said softly, "And which would you prefer? Brush, paddle, crop, or my belt?"

"Your belt, sir."

"Get on your knees and take it off of me."

Grantaire sank down and subconsciously licked his lips as he unbuckled the black leather strap and pulled it out of Enjolras's belt loops. Now would be the time to gain his favor, so he folded it in half once, bowed his head, and held it out to Enjolras. "I need to be disciplined, sir."

"Beg."

"Please, I know I've been lazy and I've misbehaved. I need to accept your punishment for neglecting my studies. Please, sir."

"Of course. You know you deserve this, and need it. I'm proud of you for this."

Grantaire looked up with genuine gratitude as Enjolras took the belt. "May I show my appriciation, sir?" 

"Mouth open." Enjolras unzipped his fly and tugged Grantaire's head back by his hair, giving Grantaire just the tip to suck on at first and sliding in and out, giving him more and more. "Beautiful," moaned Enjolras as he thrust harder. Grantaire choked and Enjolras groaned and put a hand on his cheek, steadying Grantaire and forcing him to take all of him.

"Swallow, darling. That's it, good boy." Enjolras came and sighed when he was done and Grantaire took it all down his throat. "Perfect. Lean over my chair and place your palms flat on the seat." 

Grantaire got into position and Enjolras pulled the vibrator out. He gently caressed and rubbed Grantaire, trying to get him to relax. "I'm going to warm you up, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Safe word?"

"Capitalism."

Enjolras snorted and squeezed Grantaire's butt a few times before he delivered the first spank. Grantaire twitched but sighed as Enjolras caressed him before spanking him again on the other cheek. He slowly built up a rhythm and made sure each smack was hard enough to make Grantaire's bottom sting and redden. "You're doing so well. You're going to take your whipping beautifully and gratefully." Enjolras spanked him hard on each side where his buttocks met his thighs and Grantaire jumped slightly and moaned.

"Does it hurt?" asked Enjolras as he pinched and tugged some of the reddest skin.

"Yes," whimpered Grantaire.

"Do you like it?" whispered Enjolras huskily, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I have a deal for you. I've spanked you twenty five times. If you let me fuck you twice tonight, I'll include your warm up in your punishment and only whip you twenty five times. Sound good?"

Grantaire's cock twitched and he nodded. "Yes, please sir. You're very merciful."

"I'm not sure I'd say that." Enjolras grasped the belt buckle and tip of the belt in one hand and took a step away. "Feet flat on the ground or it doesn't count." He struck hard on the crest of Grantaire's ass and Grantaire yelped in pain but kept his feet flat. "Count."

"One."

Enjolras cruelly brought the belt down on the same spot and Grantaire let out a sniffle and croaked, "Two." 

Grantaire felt the belt snap hard across his sore flesh ten more times before he broke down sobbing. "Twe-tw-twelve." 

Enjolras hesitated. Grantaire was fully hard but the inflamed, bruised flesh looked painful, even if Enjolras couldn't help palming himself through his pants as he looked at it. "Do you need to safeword?" He shook his head but Enjolras pressed on. "I could use my hand, if you like." 

"N-no sir. I need this."

Enjolras shrugged. "Alright." Grantaire had a pretty high pain tolerance, even if Enjolras was worried about him crying so soon. He delivered the next thirteen strokes so fast Grantaire couldn't count them

"There there, we're done." Enjolras dropped the belt and steadied Grantaire as he stood up straight with tears rolling down his face. "I'm going to take you to bed and make you feel amazing for being such a good boy." 

"Thank you."

Grantaire was shaking as Enjolras led him to his bedroom. He took the liberty of kneeling up on the bed, wincing as his stinging butt came into contact with his feet.

Enjolras at last began undressing himself, basking in Grantaire's gaze as he tore his clothes off and undid his ponytail.

"Get on your hands and knees." Grantaire obeyed instantly and Enjolras gently ran a hand down his back. "Ready? If you're too sore I won't push. This should be amazing for you too."

"Please Enjolras!" Grantaire whimpered as Enjolras took his cock and lazily stroked him.

"Please what? You know teachers want complete sentences."

Grantaire moaned and bucked into his hand. "I need you to fuck me so hard I come without your hand on me." 

Enjolras licked his lips as he took his hand away and pulled a glove on. "How can I say no to that?" He coated his fingers with lubricant and pushed in two to start, stretching Grantaire quickly before moving to three. He twisted and thrust his fingers in and stroked Grantaire's prostate on every pass. "I think you're ready."

Grantaire didn't have the power to talk as Enjolras got up on the bed and slid inside him, groaning as he pushed all the way in. He let Grantaire adjust before he slowly started moving in and out of him, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Enjolras panted as he built up speed and Grantaire buckled beneath him. He rocked his body against the bed, making no effort to stifle his cries and moans of pleasure as Enjolras moved to straddle him, never breaking his pace.

"You're too much of a slut to come untouched, hm? Don't have the patience to let me get you to orgasm because you just can't wait to clench your ass around my cock." Enjolras gasped for breath as he started thrusting as hard as he could, earning him an extra loud shout from Grantaire. "Come for me, pet. Show me how much you love this, no telling."

Grantaire came with a cry that cut off into a silent scream as he spurted into the mattress. Enjolras followed a few seconds and laid down on top of Grantaire, trying to catch his breath as his cock softened inside of Grantaire. "Oh R, that was perfect. A+."

"How do you want me to earn extra credit, sir?" Grantaire hummed as Enjolras caressed his red bottom and twitched when he slapped it.

"Sit up. I know how I want you." Enjolras pulled out and stood by the bed with a soft rope. Grantaire groaned with pain as he sat up and wondered how on earth Enjolras had the energy for another round. "Arms behind your back, like you're making an equal sign with the underside of your forearms." Grantaire got into position as far as he could go and Enjolras tied his wrists to each other and pushed him down onto the bed. "Spread your legs."

Grantaire's breath hitched as Enjolras clipped a padded cuff around his left ankle and attached it to the bed. "Oh my god." He felt arousal pool in his stomach despite how tired he was when Enjolras secured his other ankle to the bedpost. 

"I'm going to savor this and make it last. It's your job to relax and enjoy it, pet." Enjolras knelt in between Grantaire's held open legs and stroked himself to hardness again. "I'd tell you not to struggle, but we both know I like you wiggling too much to order it." Enjolras pushed into Grantaire's oversensitve body and Grantaire groaned and shivered as Enjolras slowly rocked his hips in and out with no choice but to take it. 

Enjolras leaned down as he slowly made love to Grantaire and pressed his palms flat on the mattress for support as he kissed Grantaire, his glasses sliding slightly down his nose. The room was quiet except for the bed creaking and their sighs and kisses and that was the icing on the cake to Grantaire, like the whole world had halted so his teacher could have his way with him. 

Grantaire opened his mouth for Enjolras and he took the bait and deepened their kissing. All Grantaire could do was kiss back and struggle against his bonds as Enjolras thrust into him. He let out a mewl when Enjolras lifted one of his hands from the bed and trailed it down his chest, rubbing and caressing him and occasionally tweaking a nipple. 

"Oh Enjolras," he moaned softly into his mouth. 

Enjolras smiled lovingly and kissed him before asking, "What?"

"Love you."

Grantaire closed his eyes and Enjolras responded by quickening his pace. "I love you too." He reached his hand between them down to jerk off Grantaire as he really picked up the pace, snapping his hips into him as hard as he could and adding his own shouts to Grantaire's. Enjolras finished first and moaned as he stroked Grantaire. "Oh come on baby, come for me, I need to feel it oh god- oh!" Grantaire came and spasmed around Enjolras and Enjolras collapsed on him. 

He waited a minute to recover and then Enjolras shakily stood up and uncuffed Grantaire's legs and untied his wrists. "You were wonderful, R. So perfect for me. You're such a good boy." Grantaire moaned a response and Enjolras helped him lay down with his head on the pillows. "Are you alright?"

"I think. Just tired." Enjolras snuggled up to him and pulled a blanket over them. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Grantaire smiled blearily and Enjolras suspected he was still in subspace. He kissed Grantaire on the cheek and then on his mouth. He was about to ask if Grantaire needed anything when the door swung open.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" asked Combeferre. He was squinting as he looked around the room and Enjolras blushed deep red.

"Uh, um, you're up early from your nap!" he squeaked. 

"Yeah, because someone's a screamer. Do you know where they are?"

Grantaire buried his face in the pillow as he started laughing and Enjolras managed to blush deeper. "Um, I can help you find them later, I'm sure they'll turn up."

"Okay fine. And you don't have to be embarrassed about having Courfeyrac in bed with you, it's not like I can see anything." 

"I'm Grantaire!" said Grantaire as he burst out laughing.

"See what I mean? I'll leave you to your business." 

They waited until the door was shut before they both roared with laughter. Enjolras guiltily put his borrowed glasses on the nightstand and cuddled Grantaire.

"Note to self: get my own role playing props." 

Grantaire kissed Enjolras and they cracked up again. "Oh Enj, never change. And also make me dinner."

"Maybe Combeferre will make us dinner once I miraculously find his glasses in the kitchen." Grantaire rolled his eyes and smiled as Enjolras got dressed to go and give his poor roommate his glasses. 

"Love you, Enj."

"Love you too." Enjolras stumbled out of the room in his jeans and Grantaire's hoodie and Grantaire sighed and dozed with a smile. How could anyone be so perfect?


End file.
